Intruder Alert
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Arthur Kirkland doesn't like intruders is his home. Hetalia police.


Another Hetalia police one-shot. this one features Arthur Kikrland. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>this is utterly humiliating. I cannot believe I have been put in this position and by the looks of it there's no way out.<p>

my day was so normal, peaceful and calm. why did it come to this?

* * *

><p><em>Arthur Kirklamd, Captain of the Hetalia Pink Division, was walking home as always, except he was alone. Normally is partner and best friend, Alfred, would walk with him, but Alfred was still on duty and wouldn't be home til very late. Although it felt weird to be home alone for a while, Arthur prefered it rather than being bugged by Alfred. Sometimes the man would act more like a child. After a small stop at the shop, Arthur continued to make his way home to prepare for a nice evening. First he was going to cook his world famous scones and not have to hear Alfred complain about smoke filling the house. Then he was going to enjoy a nice British movie along with a cup of hot Earl Grey tea. <em>

_Oh yes, Arthur was going to enjoy his evening, however upon seeing his front door wide open, he knew his plans were about to change for the worse._

_Ever ready, Arthur grabbed his gun from its holster and cautiously sat his things near the walkway leading to the door. _

_Since it was early sunset, it was fairly dark inside and eerie shadows were present boldly. Arthur didn't hear or see anything out of place, but that meant nothing. He had run into silence thieves before. Hell, he was a silent thief before and he knew how this was going to go down. This was the beginning of a stakeout._

_"Alright I know you're here and I don't take break-ins lightly. I'll have you know that I'm armed and I will shoot upon sight," it was still very quiet in the house as Arthur stalked quietly. By now he was in the kitchen, near the back door and no sign of an intruder. _

_"Hm maybe he's upstairs..." Arthur thought as he began his journey up the stairs. He walked slow and steadily, as if walking on eggshells. With every step he hoped the stairs didn't creak like they normally did. He warned Alfred about stomping on them every day and now they made every sound known to man. But right now luck must've been on Arthur's side; the stairs didn't say a word and finally, after 5 minutes of creeping, Arthur was at the top. _

_As it got darker and darker, Arthur so depressantly wanted to turn a light on. He wasn't afraid of the dark like Alfred, but his eyes weren't what they used to be and he was completely surrounded by darkness._

_'Now which room do I go to first?'_

_To the right was Alfred's room and Arthur's was left. Straight ahead was a closet mostly used for linens and Arthur highly doubted anyone to hide there. Arthur decided to search Alfred's room first, as it was a little closer to the steps. Quietly stepping in, he found that the room was normal. The bed sheets were on the floor and clothes everywhere as usual. Posters of various superheros lined the walls and his computer was still on and lit up the room a bit. It didn't surprise Arthur on bit that Alfred's room was in such a state. Every morning, he told Alfred to clean up, but it never got done. After checking the closet and bathroom, Arthur walked back into the hallway to see about his room. He hoped that he scared the intruder and Arthur could go on and enjoy his evenin, but he wouldn't feel right if he didn't do a through check._

_"Well, Alfred's room is done. Let's see about-"_

_Arthur turned to the hallway to see the linen closet wide open. The intruder was still here._

_"Playing with my head now huh?" This angered Arthur to no end. Sneaking up on the door, he carefully closed the door and checked behind it. Nothing. Still nothing. The light from Alfred's computer provided Arthur with some sight as he scanned his surroundings. He was normally very cool headed, but right now anxiety was sneaking up on him. His breathing began to quicken and his palms were getting sweaty. _

_"I've had enough with these games. Show yourself now!"_

_At that exact moment, the front door closed and Arthur could see the dark figure of a man suddenly run from the front window._

_"Stop there! Oi!" _

_Arthur ran down stairs and readied his gun. Once again, he was in the silent dark of his kitchen. Arthur constantly turned his head to track the figure, but it got him first. With a quickness, Arthur was pushed down on the kitchen counter and his hands were held behind his back. _

_"Who the hell are you? Unhand me!" Arthur was pushed into the living room and his hands were quickly placed in cuffs and the figure pushed him down on the couch and cuffed one of Arthur's legs._

_"What in bloody hell is wrong with you?"_

_Arthur stuggled with the cuffs but he found that they were attached to another pair and that was hooked on to the post of the stair case over his head. This complecated arrangement left Arthur sitting very uncomfortably and his assalant had yet spoken a word. He simply walked over to the television and turned in on. In the tele's light, it became clear that Arthur's already broken evening would be further shattered into tiny, irreplacable pieces. _

_In his mind, Arthur just wanted to know where did it all go wrong. But he knew..._

"I can't believe that bloody moron let you off."

An hour later, Arthur was still chained to the staircase while Alfred had a firm, tight grip on his waist. The pair had been watching a movie...a horror film, of course, courtesy of Alfred. Arthur grunted as he tried to kick the large American off him, but no luck. His peaceful plan would never recover now.

"You know this counts a police brutality, right?"

"I don't care! This is freakin' scary man!"

"Then why in bloody hell are you watching it?"

"I love this series! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Moron."

"I'm not a moron."

"Yes you are Alfred. I mean you act like a complete child! You're loud, your room is a constant mess-"

"Hey I actually cleaned it this time!"

"Not to my liking."

Arthur couldn't believe it. Shortly after he got off work, Alfred was also released from his previous duties, by their boss, Ludwig ( which never happens). Excited, he ran straight home in a hurry and prepared to watch a scary movie and making a mess of his actually-clean-room-that-Arthur-didn't-notice, but after a few minutes, it was starting to get dark and he got scared because he heard someone screaming and saying they had a gun. As he hid in the linen closet, he realized that it was Arthur and decided to handcuff him so that Arthur wouldn't walk away from the movie and leave Alfred, like he always do.

"Alfred, please undo these things. I promise I won't run away."

"You can't fool me. You say that all the time and you constantly betray me!" Alfred was terrified as his grip on Arthur tightened.

When he was convinced that he wasn't going to be free until the end of the movie, Arthur began to relax. For some reason, the handcuffs brought back pleasant memories from his delinquent days and every time he was arrested, he'd fall asleep in the police car as it drove him home. Despite the positioning, Arthur was indeed fast asleep, much to Alfred's horror, as it was near impossible to ever wake the older man up.


End file.
